Jealousy
by SparkDazzleDuez
Summary: On her way to the park, May spots Drew..with another girl! Who is she and why is she with Drew? And why does he seem to enjoy her? contestshipping It's short, I know. Plus, OOC


**This is my first Pokemon story. It's contestshipping or DrewXMay. And I DO NOT own Pokemon or any characters except my OC Gardina. (And no, it is not Gardenia the gym leader. Originally that was her name but then I found out there was an actual character named that so.....) The characters might bit OOc (out of character) but I haven't seen Drew forever and I'm never good at characters so bare with me.**

May was walking toward the park. Ash and Brock were at their own towns and Max was at home. May got bored at home and there really wasn't much to do. When she arrived at the park, she saw a peculiar sight. Drew was there. And he wasn't alone. He was walking around the park talking to a girl. She had green hair like him. Her bangs were curls and the edge of her hair was curls too. She had a red headband on with a light green floral shirt and jeans. Drew seemed to be enjoying himself. May felt something. Was it jealousy? She wasn't really sure. But she decided to go and see them. She walked toward them and tapped Drew's shoulder. He turned around looked surprised to see her.

"May? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I live here." she stated blandy. Drew was about to say something when the girl beside him stepped forward.

"YOU'RE May?" she asked. May looked surprised that that girl knew her name.

"Uh, yeah." she said. The girl smiled.

"That's great! My name's Gardina! I've heard so much about you from Drew! Come on! Walk with us!" she insisted. May was surprised and just nodded.

"Okay, uh, sure." she said. They all continued walking around the park.

"So, Drew talks about me?" May asked. She often heard Drew talked about her and she wanted an explanation.

"Oh yeah! All the time! We talk about you all the time! He tells me all about how he gives you roses all the time because-"**(1)** Gardina was about to finish her sentence when Drew cut in.

"So May, you live here?" he asked. He glared at Gardina. She glared right back.

"Yeah, my dad is the gym leader of Petalburg City. And, I'd wish you'd tell me you were here Drew." May said. Drew flicked his hair.

"Well it's not like I knew you would be here." he said. Then, Gardina smiled.

"Drew, come on! Stop lying! You were fully aware that May lived here! And you relly hoped I'd meet her too!" she insisted. Drew glared at her. She just kept smiling. And, Drew eventually stopped glaring.

"Well, don't you think I'd lie with a reason?" he asked. Gardina smirked.

"I'm very aware of that, Drew. And I know exactly why! You're embarrassed because we're-"**(2)** Gardina started to say, but Drew cut her off again.

"You know, I think it's time you go back to the Inn." he said.

_'I wonder what Gardina was going to say. She said Drew was embarrassed because they were... dating maybe? If they are, then why am I not happy?' _May wondered.

"Sure Drew! See ya when you get back!" Gardina said. Then she walked toward the direction of the Inn.

"So, Drew, was that your girlfriend?" May asked. Drew looked at her.

"My girlfriend?" he asked. Then he smirked.

"Maybe." he said. May felt odd.

_'Why am I feeling like this? Am I jealous? Of Drew? It can't be!' _she thought.

"Oh, well, that's, uh, great!" May said. Drw kept smirking.

"What's wrong May? You're acting funny. You jealous or something?" he taunted. May grew angry.

"I am not jealous!" she insisted. Drew laughed.

"Sure, sure. And for you information, I'm not dating Gardina. She's my cousin." Drew said. Then he walked away, leaving May dumbfounded.

"His cousin? His cousin! And he didn't even bother to tell me!" she said out loud. And she couldn't see Drew, smirking. He had heard her outburst.

**Okay, I'm sure this one shot lacked good details and the characters are probably OOc. But, say what you wish. Oh, and if you wanted to know, I'll write Gardina's completed sentences. **

**(1)**"He tells me all about how he gives you roses all the time because _he likes to see you dumbfounded and blushing"_

**(2)**"You're embarrassed because we're _supposed to be on our way to a different city but you insisted we go here in hopes of seeing May!"_


End file.
